A Brand New Life
by elvendork-luvs-ginny
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Lie to Me" but set before "Surprises" Hunter Longbottom can't wait to start his new life outside Hogwarts with his very special friend, Hallie. You probably need to read "Don't Lie to Me" for this to make sense. Yes, terrible summary.
1. Milk

The Hogwarts Express rolled into King's Cross station. It was June 17th, and Hunter Longbottom had just finished his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was one of the happiest days of his life. He was free from school and would soon be starting an internship for the Holyhead Harpies to be an announcer. More than anything, Hunter was excited to see Hallie.

Two summers previous Hunter met a Muggle girl named Hallie. They became very close friends and even shared romantic feelings toward one another. Hunter had told her about being a wizard. They decided it was best to just stay friends until they could really be together. Hunter hoped that in two weeks, when Hallie returned from vacation in Italy, that they could finally be together. He felt different about Hallie. He had never felt that was about a girl before. They had their ups and downs but always worked through it.

For the last time ever, Hunter stepped off the train. He felt a mix of emotions. For the last seven years Hogwarts had been his home. He would miss the school, but he knew that the life that was ahead of him would be even better. The school was the only thing that kept him from the girl he loved more than anything in the world. It was time to start a new life.

Hunter searched Platform 9 ¾ for his parents. He spotted them several yards away talking with the parents of his best friend, James. His mother met him with a hug, and his father with a pat on the back. "Should we apparate home then?" Hunter asked.

"No, we're walking over to your grandparents' for dinner. They really want to see you," his mother replied.

"Great!" Hunter exclaimed. They left the platform and headed off towards Hunter's grandparents' house. Hunter glanced to his right and saw a girl with shoulder length, curly, brown hair and brown eyes smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat. "Hey, I forgot to give something to James. I'll meet you guys at Grandma and Grandpa's house," he told his parents.

"All right, honey. Just hurry," his mother replied skeptically.

Hunter waited a few moments for them to disappear in the crowd and ran over to the girl and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Hallie! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy." He smiled down at her; amazed that she was really standing in front of him.

"I thought I would come and surprise you. Your grandpa told me when you would arriving and where to meet you. I missed you!" Hallie said.

"You really are amazing. I suppose the whole trip to Italy was a lie. Don't you remember what we've always said about lying?" he teased back.

"Well, I thought this would be an appropriate occasion for a little white lie." Hunter leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. "You can't kiss me. We're not dating. What would people think of me if they saw me kissing a guy I wasn't dating?" It was her turn to tease.

"I guess we'll have to change that."

"Yes we will. And you better do it quick before I find some other guy."

"Good luck finding one around here," Hunter said as he laughed. The station was filled mostly with families and elderly couples. "That gentleman over there looks like he would be nice." He pointed at an elderly man with a cane walking away from them.

"You're so funny," she replied in a sarcastic tone. "How about you hurry so you can kiss me? You don't have to make everything extra special."

"Hallie, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I would love to, Hunter," she said, smiling. He leaned over and kissed her for what seemed like forever. They only stopped when Hunter felt a tap on his shoulder.

"So, should I tell your grandmother to keep dinner for a while?" Hunter spun around to see his grandfather leaning up against the wall.

"Grandpa… what… what are you doing here?" Hunter stammered.

"Your mother was beginning to wonder where you went off to so I came to look for you. It seems that you're doing more than fine to me. Hello, Hallie," Neville said with a chuckle and a wave.

"Hi, Mr. Longbottom," Hallie said, blushing. She was clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"I'll tell your mother I sent you after milk. That should give you a half hour or so. You two seem to be in good hands." With that, he turned on the spot and disappeared. Hunter looked around to see if anyone had noticed. It seemed that no one had."

"I love your grandpa," Hallie said.

"He is pretty awesome." Hunter intertwined his fingers with Hallie's, and they set off down the road. They talked about everything that happened since their last letter. Hallie was very interested in what happened in the magic world. Hunter liked talking about Hallie much more. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're my girlfriend now. I've dreamt about this day for a long time."

"Don't act like you're the only one that had to wait, Mister."

"You are so adorable, baby." His smile widened at this last word. He loved that he could now call her all the cliché pet names he wanted without feeling weird. He was happier than he had ever been. They approached Hallie's house, and they were both sad that they had to part ways.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, _boyfriend_." She put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"You sure will, _girlfriend_. How about tomorrow?"

"What? Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, now that we're dating I can come see you every day if you want me to. But if you don't want me to I understand." He smiled slyly at her.

"Of course I want you to come see me, sweetie." She reached up and kissed him. "That way we can go get your birthday present."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to get me anything?"

"How many times do I have to tell you 'too bad'?" They kissed one more time and said their good-byes. Hunter walked down the stairs.

"Hallie, wait!" he shouted back at her. She turned and looked back at him. "Sorry, but what was I supposed to get for Grandpa?"

"Milk," she said as she laughed.

"Thanks, Hal. You're the best." He walked down to the supermarket and bought some milk like he was instructed. Milk. Just like the color of Hallie's pale skin. Hunter had forgotten how much he loved milk, or maybe it just reminded him of his girlfriend. Girlfriend. He would have to get used to saying this as well. It was a great change in a brand new life.


	2. Better Life

**This chapter is a song fic. The song is "Better Life" by Keith Urban. It is his song, not mine.**

Hunter found it very hard to fall asleep that night. His mind was racing every which way. He had waited two long years for this day, and it had finally come. It was beyond anything he could imagine. All the happiness he had felt before was nothing like what he felt now. The seconds seemed to take hours, and the hours seemed to take days. Eventually he was able to sleep for a while. Two hours later he awoke to find that it was only six in the morning. Instead of attempting to go back to sleep, he got up and dressed, then went and sat in the kitchen. Soon after, his mother entered the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked again, pouring them both coffee.

"No, I just… couldn't sleep. It's fine."

"Just not used to being out of school?"

"Yeah, that's it." Hunter didn't want to tell his parent's about dating Hallie; especially his mother. She always tended to make a big deal out of things. He introduced them to Hallie the summer before, and his mother had liked her a lot. Hunter doubted she would like her as much knowing that Hallie was now dating her son. She didn't want anyone taking her "baby boy" from her. He figured it was best to wait to tell them. They sat in silence until Hunter's father came in with the Daily Prophet.

"_Long time Puddlemere United broadcaster, James Oliver, set to retire after Saturday's match against league-leading, Falmouth Falcons,_" he read aloud as he sat down at the table. "Too bad you didn't get an internship with them, Hunter. You could be announcing for them next week!"

"I'm pretty sure they already found someone else Dad. Besides, the Harpies were the only ones that offered money for the internship," Hunter replied.

"Yeah, the Harpies are better anyway. That was you can look at good looking girls all day," his father said as he winked.

"Because that's the most important thing," Hunter added sarcastically.

"Well, that's how I met your mother."

"Yes, Dad. I know. I know." The story had been told many times and was now sort of a family joke.

"I must be off now." He kissed his wife and squeezed his son's shoulder and left the house. Hunter got up right after him.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. James and I were going to go to London today. Is that all right?"

"Of course it is. Just let me know if you'll be late." With this Hunter left the house and went out to the garden and disapparated. It was a few hours until he had to go meet Hallie, but he felt he had to move around. He wandered the busy streets for a few hours then made his way to Hallie's house.

Hunter heard a clock strike ten as he walked up the steps. He was right on time. He knocked on the door and was met by a large hug, but it wasn't from Hallie. Instead, it was her mother. "Hunter! Hallie told me everything about yesterday! I'm so happy for you two. And to tell you the truth, I'm really glad it was you."

"Wow, thanks. I'm just glad she said 'yes' to tell you the truth," he said with a laugh. He had met Hallie's mother many times before, but he had never seen her this excited. He followed her into the kitchen to wait for Hallie. They didn't have to wait long until Hallie came out. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans, and she even straightened her hair. She smiled as she saw Hunter waiting for her. Hunter simply stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No, you just look beautiful." He got up and hugged her until he realized her mother was still in the room, which caused him to stop.

"Mum, do you mind if we take the car?" Hallie asked.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. It's fine with me."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "Do you want to take a picnic, Hunter?" He nodded his approval, and Hallie got a basket and placed it on the table. She got the bread and tossed it to Hunter, who put it in the basket. They made a fun sort of game out of it with the turkey, cheese, utensils, plates, and even some cookies.

Everything was packed up, and the new couple left the house. The second the door shut Hunter grabbed Hallie and pulled her into a searing kiss. "Sorry, I just didn't want to do that in front of your mother." This made her laugh and they made their way to the car. Hunter had been in the car a couple times before, but it was still foreign to him. He was glad he had Hallie with him.

Once in the car, Hunter pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the basket to keep the food inside cool. "You know, the whole magic thing is still weird to me," Hallie admitted.

"Yeah, well, the car thing is weird to me. Where are we going, exactly?"

"My grandparents have this land out in the country that just sits there; so I thought it would be a good place to go and be alone. It seems like it would be a romantic place."

"I'm glad you're smart, Hal." They made their way through London and out into the countryside just enjoying each other's company. It was very easy for both of them. After a while, Hunter decided to turn on the radio. He was unaccustomed to Muggle music, so he just chose a random station.

_Friday night and the moon is high__  
__I'm wide-awake just watchin' you sleep__  
__And I promise you you're gonna have__  
__More than just the things that you need__  
__We ain't got much now, We're just startin' out__  
__But I know somehow paradise is comin'___

_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones__  
__Good luck's gonna shine__  
__Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones__  
__So hold on__  
__We're headed for a better life___

_Oh now there's a place for you and me__  
__Where we can dream as big as the sky__  
__I know it's hard to see it now__  
__But baby someday we're gonna fly__  
__This road we're on, you know it might be long__  
__But my faith is strong__  
__It's all that really matters_

_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones__  
__Good luck's gonna shine__  
__Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones__  
__So hold on__  
__We're headed for a better life_

_So hold on, hold on__  
__C'mon baby, hold on__  
__Yeah, we're gonna have it all_

_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones__  
__Good luck's gonna shine__  
__Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones__  
__So hold on__  
__We're headed for a better life__Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones__  
__Good luck's gonna shine__  
__Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones__  
__So hold on__  
__We're headed for a better life_

_Oh, a better life__  
__Hey we're gonna leave this all behind us baby, wait and see__  
__We're headed for a better life, you and me__  
__We're gonna break the chains that bind and, finally we'll be free__  
__We're gonna be the ones that have it all, you and me__  
__Just hold on tight now baby_

"This Muggle music isn't that bad. Good lyrics," Hunter laughed.

"Yeah, it was good. I've never heard it before." An awkward silence filled the car after this. After a while Hallie finally said something. "Hunter, listen. I've been thinking. I'll be back in college this fall and you'll be going to your internship. We're going to be far away and busy. I'm not saying we should break up; I just don't know how we're going to do this. I really like you, and I want to be with you."

They had arrived at their destination. A person could see for miles. There was an abandoned looking farm house and a barn, all surrounded by open country. Up on a hill, beyond the house, was a large tree that seemed to overlook the entire world. It was very beautiful. "Hallie, come here," Hunter said as he got out of the car. She walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her right next to him.

"Hallie," he started as he looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. We're going to make it through all of this. I know we will. And if you think about it I won't be that far away. I can come see you whenever you want. I'm going to make it work. It will be just like now. No, it will be better. Just trust me, honey."

Hallie just stared up at her boyfriend for a few seconds. Then she rested her head on Hunter's chest and quietly said, "I trust you." Hunter smiled down at her and places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's get this picnic started. I'm starving." Hunter grabbed the basket, and Hallie grabbed Hunter and led him up the hill to the tree. From the top of the hill they could see a long way. It really was as romantic as Hallie described it.

They sat down and made their sandwiches and enjoyed the beautiful surroundings. The afternoon waned on as the couple sat just happy to be together at last. It was a perfect afternoon. Hallie had leaned up against Hunter and fell asleep. Hunter sat and watched his beautiful girlfriend as she slept. The song that played in the car suddenly rushed into his head, as if he had always known the song. Quietly, he began to sing.

"_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones__  
__Good luck's gonna shine__  
__Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones__  
__So hold on__  
__We're headed for a better life"_

Hallie's eyes slowly opened as she heard her boyfriend's voice. She didn't move, so she wouldn't disturb him. She just closed her eyes and listened.__

_"Oh now there's a place for you and me__  
__Where we can dream as big as the sky__  
__I know it's hard to see it now__  
__But baby someday we're gonna fly__  
__This road we're on, you know it might be long__  
__But my faith is strong__  
__It's all that really matters_

_Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones__  
__Good luck's gonna shine__  
__Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones__  
__So hold on__  
__We're headed for a better life"_

When he finished, Hunter carefully kissed Hallie's cheek, making sure not to wake her up. He was going to do anything it took to make this relationship work. It might be hard, but he would do anything to keep the girl who was sleeping up against him. Little did he know that the girl was awake and thinking the exact same thing about him. It was time for a better life._  
_


	3. That Four Letter Word

"Hallie, wake up, sweetie." Hunter gently shook his girlfriend awake. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, Hunter, I'm so sorry! How could I just fall asleep like that?"

"Its fine, Hal. You're really cute when you sleep," he replied with a smile.

"Baby, it's not fine." She scooted closer to him and kissed him passionately.

"Well, if that's what I get for you falling asleep then you should fall asleep more," he said slyly while laughing. Hallie managed a weak chuckle. Seeing that she was still upset he added, "It really is fine. I liked watching you sleep. It was cute. But it's getting late, so we should probably head back." He gave her a reassuring smile and helped her up. They packed everything up and went back to the car.

The sun was beginning to set as they drove away, the large tree faded into the distance. "Hunter, you said that you would come see me whenever I wanted. How will you know when to come over?"

Silence hit the car. "I don't know. I guess I didn't think it through that far. We'll figure something out though. Promise." The two got quiet again, trying to think of a solution. Finally, Hallie spoke up.

"What if I got you a cell phone?" she asked.

"A what?"

"A cell phone." She managed to pull the small phone from her pocket and handed it to Hunter. He recognized it from the times when Hallie has previously used it. She was able to make a phone call from wherever she was. This was even more confusing to Hunter than being in a car.

Hunter looked over the phone for a while. It seemed very complex to him. "You'll have to show me how to use it."

"Sounds like a perfect second date," she said as she smiled at him.

"Baby, you know I love it when you look at me like that, but could you please watch the road?" Hunter asked. Hallie's smile widened as she turned back to face the deserted road they were driving on. The trip back was quiet until they pulled up in front of Hallie's house.

"I had a lot of fun today, even if I did fall asleep in the middle of our first date." Hallie smiled sheepishly.

"You're so cute, baby. I had a lot of fun today, too." The couple spent the next five minutes saying their own personal "good byes." Hunter walked Hallie to the front door, and they shared one last kiss. He left and found a quiet alley and disapparated.

The next few weeks Hallie and Hunter spent every single day together. Hallie attempted to show Hunter how to use the cell phone he got, to little success. Neither of the two could remember a time when they were happier. The weeks went on and on, and suddenly the summer was coming to a close.

Hunter found himself getting closer and closer to saying that one four-lettered word that, if said at the wrong time, can ruin a relationship. Of course he loved Hallie, and had told her before, but they hadn't said it since they started dating. Both knew it was for the best. Yet, Hunter was finding that he had to consciously tell himself not to let the word slip out. Hallie was having the same problem.

"Goodnight. I love you-r hair tonight. It looks beautiful in the moonlight," Hunter said one night while taking Hallie home. Hallie had looked at him suspiciously, but seeing as she was thinking about the same thing she didn't comment.

Another night, after Hunter spent half the money in his wallet trying to win Hallie a teddy bear at the fair, Hallie said, "Thank you, Hunter." This was the fourteenth time she had told him this. "I can't believe you; spending all that money. I love-this bear. It's the best bear ever." Hunter just smiled slyly at her and said, "I love the bear too."

Hunter felt he had to tell someone about this problem. It was eating him from the inside out. He attempted to talk to James about it, but James only wanted to talk about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup between Scotland and Australia. There was only one other person he could turn to.

"What's bothering you, Hunter?"

"Well, Grandpa, Hallie and I have been going out for a while, and I really like her a lot. Lately I've been catching myself almost saying that I love her."

"You've told her before now; haven't you?"

"Yeah, but not since we started dating. I don't want to say it too early. I know that can ruin a relationship, and I don't want to lose her."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I just-"

Neville cut him off. "If you love her; tell her. You never know what's going to happen or when your last chance to tell someone you love them. Take your grandma and me. We were both fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I had been crazy about her for a long time. I knew there was a really good chance we would both be dead by morning, so I took the chance and told her. Look where it got me."

Hunter was sitting with Hallie propped up against his chest with her feet on the couch watching old home movies that Hallie's mother insisted they watch. Being from a wizard family, Hunter didn't have home movies and loved seeing Hallie as a little girl. This was to be their last date before Hallie had to head back to college. The internship with the Harpies didn't start for another three weeks, and Hunter would have nothing to occupy his time in that time.

"Oh, you were so adorable back then, Hal," Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah, what happen?" she asked sarcastically.

"You got even more adorable." With this he kissed her on the temple, causing her to blush and smile.

"Why are you so sweet?"

"Actually I'm a terrible person. I'm just sweet to you." Hallie laughed and snuggled closer to his body, relishing the warmth it put off. She was attempting to build up as good of a memory of him as she could; the way his arms wrapped around her waist, the way she could feel his chest slowly rise and fall against her, the way his breath kissed the back of her neck.

Little did she know, he was doing the same. He was watching as her smaller body seemed to fit perfectly into his, and feel her hair cascade onto his arm, and taste her skin as he gently kissed her cheek, and breathed in the smell of vanilla, which seemed to radiate from every pore of her body.

"Hunter, I'm going to miss you so much-"

"I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"Should we really be saying that so early in our relationship?"

Hunter cut her off again. "I don't care. I do love you. More than anything on this earth, and I'm going to tell you." He then proceeded to tell her the story his grandpa told him.

"Awe, that's the cutest story I've ever heard. And you're right; we should be able to say it. It never stopped us before we started dating." She pushed her body closer to his, placing kisses down his jawline, finally reaching his lips and added, "I love you, Hunter."

They sat together, cherishing every little moment. "I love this bear? Is that the best you could come up with?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't my best thinking. It's pretty ridiculous, come to think of it."

"That's why I love you, Hal."


	4. A Date Gone Wrong

Green sparks fizzled out the end of his wand, as Hunter tapped it repeatedly against his knee. He had developed this habit whenever he was feeling anxious. After several minutes of this happening, Hunter realized what he was doing and stopped. The room would have been completely silent if it wasn't for the clock hanging on the wall. Every few seconds, Hunter glanced up at it expecting to see a big jump when, in fact, only a short time had passed. He was waiting for Hallie to arrive for their date. She had never been to the new flat he got when he started the internship.

It had been over a month since they had seen each other. University had kept Hallie extremely busy, and Hunter worked every day for the Harpies. This caused a strain on the relationship, but they always made an attempt to see each other every chance they got and called each other every night, even if it was only for a couple minutes. Now they were on Christmas vacation and could spend some much needed time with each other.

Hunter glanced back up at the clock; it read "6:52." Hallie was supposed to arrive at seven, and Hunter's anxiety grew with every tick of the clock. He began to wonder whether he gave her good enough directions to get to the flat when there was a knock at the door. He sprang from the couch and hurried to the door. As the door opened a large brown and purple mass flung itself towards him and he wrapped his arms around it.

"I really hope this is Hallie. If it's not, this is pretty awkward." She was covered from head to toe with layer after layer of clothes to fight off the cold. Her hair appeared to be tossed by the wind and was full of the snow that had been falling for most of the last hour.

"It's me, now let me in!" she demanded.

He led her inside and asked playfully, "Are you cold or something?"

"Just a little," she said back; just as playfully.

Hunter pulled out his wand and flicked it towards his girlfriend. "How's that?" She felt a warming sensation that started at the top of her head and made its way down to her feet. She responded by reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Are you sure you still want to go skating?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll have you next to me to keep me warm." She shot him a smirk and grabbed his coat and threw it at him. He glared back at her as he put the coat on, followed by a scarf. Their eyes never strayed from each other the entire time. Hunter held out his arm, and Hallie locked her arm with his, and they started towards the fireplace.

Hallie had only used the Floo Network once, and it still frightened her. Hunter noticed this and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm right here. You'll be fine." She smiled back at him as Hunter took the powder, threw it into the fireplace, said the name of the ice rink, and the two disappeared.

They stepped out of the fireplace, and Hunter wiped the soot off of Hallie and himself and went up to the gruff looking man at the counter and got skates. There were several witches and wizards already out skating. The rink was just a frozen pond that some wizard had decided to make a business out of. As Hunter and Hallie were putting their skates on, a few witches and wizards apparated near them; already with their skates. The snow continued to fall steadily.

Hunter took one step on the ice and fell over. Hallie was laughing uncontrollably as he attempted to regain his footing. This was only his second time ever ice skating, and he remembered being in the same position the last time.

"Now who needs the other next to them?" Hallie teased. She helped him up, and the couple slowly started making their way around the frozen pond. Hunter held on to Hallie tightly for support, and after a few circuits around the pond without Hunter falling, he finally decided he was ready to take on the ice on his own.

"All right, let go," he said with as much confidence as possible. To his surprise, he didn't fall. In fact, he was almost as good as Hallie. (Although, that might have just been in his mind). With his confidence increasing by the minute, he took off across the ice. "Try and keep up, why don't you?" he shouted back towards Hallie. She quickly followed.

Hunter was going faster and faster, while trying to maintain some safety, when he heard a loud _crack_. He quickly turned to see a large hole in the ice and Hallie nowhere to be seen, and knew instantly that she had fallen in. A crowd immediately formed around the hole, but Hunter was there first to see Hallie struggling in the freezing water, gasping for air. Not heeding the warnings of the crowd, he got down on the very edge of the ice and pulled Hallie from the water a good distance from the hole.

She was shaking madly and was unable to speak. Hunter scooped her up, turned on the spot, and disapparated. They arrived at back at Hunter's flat, and he took her and sat her on the bed.

"Sweetie, these clothes have to come off. You're soaked." He went over to the dresser and got a pair of his own sweatpants and a sweatshirt then began removing the layers of clothing until he got down to the last layer. They had decided early in their relationship that they wanted to wait until the right time before doing anything sexual or see each other naked. "I'm just going to close my eyes. Okay, love?" It was a bit more of a struggle to finish with his eyes closed, but Hunter felt it was best to respect his girlfriend. Once he got all the wet clothing off, Hunter used a drying spell to dry off the clothes, as well as Hallie. Putting his clothes back on her turned out to be even more difficult, but he finally managed to get her dressed again. He put a warming charm on the blankets and slid her underneath.

"I'm going to go make you some tea. I'll be right back." He placed a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in tighter. With a few flicks of his wand the water was heated up, and the tea was made. Hallie appeared to be warming up; her face was beginning to show some color. Hunter sat down, put the cup to her lips, and she took a small drink. The tea seemed to have done the trick, as Hallie began to warm up quicker.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Hunter began to explain. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have made you chase after me. I don't know what I was thinking. I never should have let you get hurt. I promised I would never let you get hurt. How could I do that? I'm sorry, darling. I don't expect you to forgive me. I love you so much."

Hallie slowly began to sit up. When she was finally in a sitting position, she leaned over and firmly placed a kiss on Hunter's lips then began to speak. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anythi-"

Hunter cut her off. "Hallie, don't speak. Save your energy, hun."

Hallie continued anyways. "No, I'm fine. Hunter, listen! You didn't do anything wrong. You saved my life. There's no way I can ever repay you for that. You rescued me, and nursed me back to health, and you were so respectful of me and my body. You're the most amazing person I know. I owe you my entire life. I love you. Here, get under the covers." He hesitated at first, but got under the covers of the bed. "I can't ever fully repay you for what you did, but I think I could start with this." She rolled over on top of him and gently kissed him. "You were so respectful of me earlier and you always have been. I know we said we would wait, but I know you want this, and I want it too. I love you so much, and I want to give myself to you." She leaned down to kiss him again, but Hunter stopped her.

"You're right; I do want this. But I still think we should wait. You don't owe me anything, sweetie. I don't want this to happen because of a near death experience. When we do this it's going to be magical, and I can't wait for that day."

Hallie laid her head down on Hunter's chest and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're sleeping here tonight, love," Hunter said.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping next to you." She smiled and snuggled up next to her boyfriend. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms, and the horrors of the date were washed away and replaced with much happier dreams.


	5. Life's an Adventure

The wind blew against Hunter's face, pushing his hair to the side. It was a warm spring day, and he was leaning against a pillar outside a university classroom. Inside was his girlfriend, Hallie. He had taken off work to surprise her and, hopefully, take her out to lunch.

Another ten minutes passed before the doors opened and students started filing out. Hallie came out near the end of the class. Talking next to her was, who Hunter assumed to be, one of Hallie's classmates. He was average height and had long, black hair. Hunter never minded Hallie having guy friends; it was her life, and he wasn't going to control her, but something seemed off about this one.

He laughed and touched her arm as they passed where Hunter was standing, not seeing him. Something went off inside Hunter. A white-hot ball of anger rose up from his stomach. He didn't know this guy, but he knew that he hated him. It's not that he was jealous; just protective. Hunter hurried to catch up, and finally did as Hallie was rounding a corner.

"Hallie!" he called to her. She turned on the spot to see her boyfriend striding towards her.

"Hunter, what are you doing he-" she attempted to say before his arms engulfed her.

"I came to surprise you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes, of course I am. Oh, Hunter, this is Zachary. We're in biology lecture together. Zachary, this is my boyfriend, Hunter."

Zachary inclined his head saying, "Hey."

"How's it going?" Hunter replied. Hallie started talking about what they had learned about in class, but Hunter was only half listening. His attention was held by Zachary, who, to Hunter's knowledge, had not taken his eyes off Hallie the entire time. In fact, Hunter was wondering if he was even able to blink.

"And overall, it was just a really dry lesson," she concluded.

"Yeah, that sounds terrible." Hunter's expression was hardening by the second. His heart rate was beginning to climb as Zachary was still staring at Hallie.

"Hallie, I have to go to my next lesson, I'll talk to you later," Zachary said as he left; but not before touching her on the shoulder as he had done before.

Hunter waited until they were alone before saying, "Little git." Hallie looked at him quizzically so he added, "He was staring at you the whole time. And he kept touching you. He has no right doing that!"

"Oh, honestly, Hunter, he's just a friend."

"I'm pretty sure he wants a bit more than friendship, the way he was looking at you."

"You're jealous!" she said, exasperated.

"I'm not jealous of _him_. I just don't like the way he was looking at you. To be honest, I don't like him hanging around you."

"And you're not allowed to tell me who I can and can't hang around." She was beginning to get testy.

"He was all over you! You're my girlfriend. Other guys shouldn't look at you like that."

"I don't have time to deal with this. I need to go study." With that she made to turn around, but Hunter caught her by the shoulder.

"Come on. We need to talk about this, at least." Ignoring his words, she pushed him away and stalked off. "Hallie, come on! Hallie! HALLIE!" Defeated, he sank against a nearby pillar, wondering exactly what he did to make his girlfriend so angry.

Later on that evening, Hunter sat in his flat, reflecting on the day's events and wondering what he had done to cause Hallie to get so angry at him. He really didn't think he did anything wrong. Everything was justified in his mind.

After he tired of thinking about the situation, Hunter pulled out the guitar that Hallie got him for Christmas. Trying to learn it was very frustrating, but he was determined to do it and without magic. Many failed attempts later, he had a tune going. It was upbeat and very unlike how he was feeling. The music reverberated off the walls, and it actually sounded good.

He would have been more into it, but his mind was still filled with his angry girlfriend. Even though he didn't feel like he did anything wrong, he still hated her being mad at him. All he wanted was to make things better. Suddenly, he was inspired. He rushed to get a quill and some parchment and started writing.

An hour and many revisions later, Hunter was happy with the results. Now it was time to call Hallie.

"Hallie, come over now. It's really important." And he hung up the phone. He knew she would come and that he had a half hour, at the most, to get ready.

The sky was darkening, to Hunter's liking. He wanted it as dark as possible when Hallie got there. He shut off all the lights in the flats and began to play the guitar, to the tune he made up earlier.

It wasn't five minutes before Hallie came bursting through the door. "Hunter! Hunter! Where are you?" She found him in the kitchen with his guitar in hand. The moment she entered the room he started singing.

_We're going down this winding road_

_Not knowing where to go _

_Bur here with you baby_

_There's one thing I know_

_Life's an adventure; one we all go through_

_Life's an adventure; I wanna take it with you_

_We've got our ups; we've got our downs_

_Our smiles and our frowns_

_Life's an adventure, and I wanna take it with you_

_Don't know where we'll end_

_Just going for the ride_

_No matter what happens_

_I need you by my side_

At first Hallie had no clue what Hunter was doing, but soon caught on. It was much like Hunter to pull something like this to get her to stop being angry with him. She hated how well it always worked, but she leaned onto the counter to finish listening anyways. His eyes pierced hers the entire time.

_We can't see what's coming_

_Up around the bend_

_Our love will get us through_

_Until the very end_

_Life's an adventure; one we all go through_

_Life's an adventure; I wanna take it with you_

_We've got our ups; we've got our downs_

_Our smiles and our frowns_

_Life's an adventure, and I wanna take it with you_

_It's been years now_

_Yet I still don't see_

_What I ever did_

_To get you on this journey with me_

_Life's an adventure; one we all go through_

_Life's an adventure; I wanna take it with you_

With that, he finished the song and put the guitar down. Hallie slowly walked towards Hunter and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him. It was a kiss like any other, but both could feel the love attached to it.

"Can we talk now?" Hunter asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes." The couple walked back to the couch and sat down. Hunter reached over to his wand and flicked it, causing the lights to turn back on.

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. You were right. I was jealous. I just really didn't like the way he was looking at you and how he kept touching you. It made me mad, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Hunter, I'm the one who should be sorry. I overreacted. I had no right to get mad like that. And I shouldn't have walked off. We should always be able to talk through our problems, no matter what."

"We should be able to talk through everything. And I don't mean to get so jealous and mad. I just want you to be mine. I want to be so selfish with you and not share you. That's not right, but it's how I feel."

"Sweetheart, I'm all yours." She leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him. They stayed this way for several minutes before something dawned on Hallie. She sat up and immediately slapped Hunter's arm. "You scared me to death with that phone call! I thought you were in trouble."

Hunter merely smiled at his girlfriend.

His girlfriend.


End file.
